The Things You Don't Learn is School
by XxLionLovesTheLambxXI
Summary: Edward's life before he met Bella Swan. I don not own Twilight. Tell me what you think about my story so far. Please review. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Edward was writhing in pain. Out of the seventeen years of his life he hasn't felt a pain this excruciating. Spreading through his body, the pain nearly paralyzed him. Wondering what he was becoming, he sees Dr. Carlise Cullen standing there, nearly crying. He can't remember anything before the pain. It was like his memory was wiped. Edward knew he was dying. Thinking the influenza captured another victim, Edward quietly passed out.

Edward awoke. Most of the pain was gone, but he felt thirsty. Thinking he was dead, he sits up. Dr. Carlisle Cullen walks in with a cup.

"Drink this Edward." Carlisle said. "It will make you feel better."

Edward takes a gulp. It satisfied his thirst, but it tasted oddly delicious and different. He was unsure about what was happening.

"Am I dead?" Edward asked.

"Of course not Edward." Calisle said.

"What's going on? What's in this cup?" Edward urged

"Okay Edward I need to tell you something." Carlise replied. "You were about to die and your mother told me to do anything to save you. I followed her directions and turned you into a vampire."

"So you're a vampire and I'm a vampire." Edward said cautiously. "And in that cup is..."

"Blood." Carlise responded. "You will need it to stay sane."

Edward was now about to take on a new lifestyle of a vampire. Adjusting to being a vampire will take a long time, but he will get used to it eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward has been living with Carlisle for about a week now. Living his life now is very different from what he can remember from his human life. All he remembers is eating food, sleeping, and drinking. The only thing he drinks now is drink blood. No more sleeping or eating either. Vampires don't do that. It just isn't the way they are.

Carlisle has told Edward several things to stay out of trouble or exposing the vampire species. "Vampires shouldn't go in light when there are people around." Carlisle said. "Our skin will shine, people will notice us, and bad things will happen."

Edward agreed to stay inside on sunny days. Living in England wouldn't be too bad because there wasn't a lot of sun. Cut off from the outside world, Edward stayed inside most of the day listing to music anyway. His favorite was classical music. He was introduced to it when he saw many records sitting in a room. The first record he picked up happened to be Pachelbel's Cannon. Listening to he he heard wonderful violin parts. They seemed to carry him away from all of his troubles.

After a few hours of rummaging through Carlisle's records he noticed he was getting thirsty. He went downstairs to find Carlisle home from work, getting blood for him.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen," Edward said.

"Edward, just call me Carlisle," said Carlisle, "We are like family."

"Thanks Carlisle" Edward replied.

"Your welcome Edward."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was definitely different than the past few weeks. Edward has now been a vampire for three weeks and changes are still coming quick. Carlisle has enrolled Edward in school. He has to act normal, and normal teenagers go to school. While in Calculus, they were taking a test on Chapter One. School has been hard for Edward because he has been falling for this girl named Ava. She is the most beautiful thing he has seen. Chocolate brown hair, deep blue eyes, and the nicest personality. Edward looked up to see Ava working hard like always, but this time he heard her voice. Looking at her lips, he notices she isn't talking. Can he hear her thoughts? Perturbed, Edward looks up at the teacher, he glared at Edward and Edward heard him think, _Edward better keep working or he's in trouble. _ Immediately Edward puts his eyes back on his paper. Edward knew school was getting better the moment he knew he could read minds.

"Carlisle, I'm home," Edward announced as he entered his home.

"I'm in the study Edward," Carlisle replied. Edward walks into the study to see Carlisle looking over some papers.

"I have a question," Edward spit out.

"What is that, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Today during Calculus I could hear voices in my head," Edward started to say. "I think I can read minds. I'm just wondering if thats normal."

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed. "When you were turned you got the gift of mind reading!"

Edward was stunned when he heard this. Was he special? He was surely amazed, but curious. He concentrated on Carlisle and heard, _I'm happy for Edward. He seems excited._

About an hour Carlisle went back to work. Edward, being his curious self was looking in Carlisle's study. Carlisle's handwriting was barely readable. He was looking through a stack of papers. He saw three words that made him nervous, plane, move, and America. Not knowing what to think Edward went upstairs to finish his Biology homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle was finally home. Edward desperately wanted to know why he had those words on a paper. He didn't want Carlisle to find out he was looking through his things. Well, good things happen to people who wait.

"Edward I have to tell you something," Carlisle anxiously said. Edward was hoping he would say something about those words. "I didn't want to tell you until it was official. We are moving to America."

"Where in America?" Edward asked. "When?"

"I don't know exactly where yet," Carlisle stated. "But we are moving at the end of your school year."

"Why wait until the end of the school year?" Edward asked curiously.

"You are going to have to repeat your senior year of high school." Carlisle said. "You need to fit in there too and that means going to school as a seventeen year old."

Edward was wondering how it would be. Repeating a whole year in school would be boring. He was wondering where they would move. Hopefully somewhere where there isn't a lot of sun. Being confined to a house everyday would be excruciating. Carlisle is very rich so he can afford a plane over to America. After all the year is nineteen fifty-two, and airplanes are the big thing right now.

Edward wanted to live in America. He heard it was wonderful there. The only problem is he didn't want to leave Ava. His first crush and he would leave so soon. He desperately wants to know how Ava feels about him. Edward begins writing a letter to Ava saying:

Dear Ava

I need to confess something to you. I really like you. I was wondering if you liked me back. You are a very wonderful person. Please write back soon.

Love,

Edward

Edward did it. He finally wrote down his attraction to Ava. Giving it to the mail carrier, he was relieved to get it off his chest. Ava would write back. Hopefully soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward walked home after a long day at school. Daydreaming he was hoping Ava wrote back saying she loved him back. Oh the agony! He couldn't wait to go home and see if he had received a letter from Ava.

Entering the house, he sees a white envelope. The one he has been waiting for. He opens it. It reads:

Dear Edward,

The letter you sent me was very sweet. I happen to like you a lot too. I didn't want to ask you if you liked me because I was afraid you would say no. Thanks for telling me. I am now relieved. You may be the one I marry.

Love,

Ava

Edward knew this was very bad. The one she married? That can't be! In seven short months he was moving. He already told her he loved her. If she wants to get married he will have to break his love's heart. Another problem was, he was a vampire. Carlisle told him to tell no one, no matter how much you trust them. Not only had Edward made a bad mistake, and might lose trust from the one he loves, he will lose trust from Carlisle, his only family member. What Edward had to do is not tell Carlisle and figure this out on his own. Why did he tell Ava he loved her if he knew he was moving?

The next day at school Ava kept looking at Edward lovingly. Not only did it make him nervous, but it reminded him of his huge mistake. He would have to confront her sooner or later. He confronted Ava.

"Hello Ava," said Edward.

"Hello Edward," Ava responded. "Your letter was very sweet. Did you get my reply?"

"Yes I did," Edward said nervously. "That's what I want to talk to you about. See after I sent you that letter I learned that I was moving to America."

"Oh," Ava said sadly. "We can be together until then right?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Good at least I get to have you for awhile." Ava said.

Ava took it surprisingly well. Edward was thinking she was going to get really mad at her. At least she respects him enough to not get mad. Ava may be the love of his life, but she won't be part of his life for too long. Edward was going to have to thing awhile about this.


End file.
